


小马和被掳来的少年

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [14]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！爱ABO设定。我赞美那个拍战战和马的摄影师歌词是引用了《国家宝藏》插曲《梦回唐卡》
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 5





	小马和被掳来的少年

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！爱ABO设定。
> 
> 我赞美那个拍战战和马的摄影师
> 
> 歌词是引用了《国家宝藏》插曲《梦回唐卡》

阳光透过毡房的窗户，在地面的稻草上投下两道铁条的影子。

肖战侧卧在金色的稻草上，阳光给他的脸颊镀上一层漂亮的金色，连带着满地枯黄的稻草也仿佛重获了春日时的生机，散发出熠熠的光辉。

肖战睁开紧阖的双眼，蜷在身侧的手拢过一把稻草，握在眼前看了看，又随意地送来，枯黄的草根似一捧流沙，散着尘灰从他的指缝间漏下。

有人的脚步声在接近，应是送饭的。肖战微微动了动，伸手将唯一蔽体的毡毯往上拉了拉，遮到自己的脸侧，又把身子蜷得更小了些，合上双眼，假装昏睡。

随着毯帐被人揭开，一个盛着食物和饮水的托盘被放在肖战面前。送饭的人抬脚踢了踢肖战铐着锁链的脚踝，“喂，吃吧！”

肖战依旧裹在毛毯里，屏息听着外边的动静，等脚步声渐渐远去，才将毡毯揭开，支撑着倚在墙边，取过烙饼和烤肉小口小口地吃起来，又喝了几口羊奶润润嗓子。

小腹又开始隐隐作痛，肖战放下手中的东西，手指轻柔地按上那片隐痛的区域。

他知道，也许就在这几天的工夫，他就要分娩了。

脚步声又一次响起，这次来的是来给他检查身体的乳医。

肖战坐直了些，双手拽过毯子，从背后裹好自己，特别注意地把左脸旁边的毯子扯到脸颊上，遮住那个屈辱的烙印。

一根三指宽的颈链拴在毡房最粗的那根柱子上，随着肖战的动作得瑟地哗哗作响。

乳医拎着药袋走进这间狭小的囚室，目光简略地在室内转了一圈，最后落在蜷在角落里捂着小腹的肖战身上。

“肚子疼？”

肖战轻咬着唇，顺怯地点点头，他动作的幅度极小，生怕把毛毯抖落，露出左脸那个丑陋的印记。即便如此，有意义

一根细细的金链横贯他的右半边脸颊，一端连着鼻环，一端挂在耳环上。这根做工精致的链条因为肖战点头的动作轻快地摇晃起来，等肖战顺利生下孩子，这条金链上就会多一个漂亮的小坠子。

乳医给肖战把了脉，又看了看舌像，问过症状，让肖战分开双腿，揭开毛毯看了看穴口周围的情况，给他换了一根药棍含着，告诉他，要是孩子来得快，今天晚上他可能就要分娩，还告诉他怎么判断孩子就要出生了等等。

肖战仔仔细细一一听完，满是忧郁的双眼并没有太大的波澜。他礼貌地向乳医道谢，目送对方离开后，拖着锁链疲惫地靠在墙边，忍着腹部传来的胀痛和胸口的憋闷，努力地汲取空气。

他还很年轻，被标记时还不到最适合生育的时候，又给锁在一方小室内不能活动，胎儿体型长得比较大，原本平坦的小腹被撑成了一座山丘。他怀得很辛苦，连挪动和呼吸，都得费极大的力气。

肖战闭上双眼，静静地倚在墙上闭目养神，等待着那个熟悉的声音——

“咴——咴——”

肖战睁开双眼，蒙着一层灰雾的瞳孔中闪现一抹亮色。

一匹漂亮的小白马出现在窗户的铁条外，正寻找着自己主人的身影。

“苏雅，我在这。”肖战冲它招招手，久不见阳光的苍白脸颊上露出罕见的笑容。

（注：“苏雅”是满语，意为“引火柴”）

“咴——咴——”小马拉起上唇笑了一下，发出欢快的嘶鸣声，能看得出来，它的心情很好。

肖战一手扶着墙，用力往窗户边上挪了挪，一手费力地抬起，让镣铐卡着窗框，手指勉强够到窗户的边缘，那匹小马善解人意地凑过来，轻轻地舔舐肖战的手指。

“好孩子。”肖战怜爱地抚摸着小马的皮毛，小白马很乖顺地低下头，让肖战触碰它的脸颊。

肖战跪坐在地上，把身子贴在墙上，仿佛依偎着他的小马一般，唯一能够着窗户的手指抚着马鬃，他闭上双眼，轻轻地唱起一支古老的歌谣……

“听见了上苍，指引的方向——”

“坚定我力量，翻越过苍茫——”

“看见了光芒，是你的模样——”

“心中的莲花，为你开放——”

……

这片广阔而肥沃的土地一贯是游牧民族的天堂，无数个大大小小的族群在绿色的海洋里繁衍生息。

“阿娘，我回来了。”还是个少年的肖战放下弓箭，抖抖一身的草灰，走向篝火旁，跪坐在女人身边。

“小战。”肖母慈爱地摸了摸肖战的脸颊，揉揉他软和的发顶，关切道：“累着没有？快喝口水去。”

肖战笑着摇摇头，从口袋中取出两只活蹦乱跳的野兔：“阿娘，我捉到的，给您补补身子！”

“小战真乖。”肖母把儿子搂在怀里，拍拍儿子的双肩，肖战虽然身量还显稚嫩，肩膀比起之前宽厚了不少。

“我的小战长大喽，懂事喽～”肖战乖顺地依偎在她怀里，水灵灵的双眼里透出几分依赖和孺慕。

“阿娘，我是地坤，不能和那些天乾一样去族外打猎，阿爹出去了，我会留在这里照顾好您和族人们的。”肖战趴在母亲怀里，懂事地说。

“好孩子。”肖母把肖战往怀里揽了揽，想起一件好事来：“对了，小战，那匹母马又下驹了，你要不要去看看？”

“真的呀？！”肖战很惊喜，马是这些游牧民族极其重要的财产，拥有马匹的数量多少不仅仅意味着财力多寡，还意味着军事实力强大与否。

“嗯，快去看看吧。”肖母笑着把儿子往马厩的方向推了推。

肖战在马厩里发现了一匹小母马驹。因为它出生后一直站不起来，站不起来就意味着吃不到奶，会被食肉动物捕食。

大家都说这匹小马驹不行了，准备等它断气之后就做成今天的晚饭。肖战不忍心，他蹲下来把小马揽到怀里，抚着小马的头颅和脖颈，小马晶亮晶亮的眼睛望着他，发出一声求助似的哀叫，肖战的心一下子就软了，央求着把马留下，他愿意抚养。

“养不活的，别白费力气了。”所有的人都这么告诉肖战。

“不会的！我能听见它的心跳！它的血还在流！它能活下来的！相信我！求求你们，把它给我吧！”肖战抱着小马哀求道。

肖战有一个异能，他的左耳先天失聪，右耳却机敏无比，能听见常人听不见的声音，他甚至能听见青草生长和枯叶离根的声音。

族人们看他这么执拗也就算了，不过是一匹小马，反正养不活了还是吃。

肖战抱着小马，给它起名“苏雅”，每天挤了马奶给它喝，采来新鲜的嫩草，掐成小段放在手掌里，小心翼翼地喂给它，晚上就抱着小马，一边烤火，一边和它说话，甚至把小马抱进自己的毯帐，让小马温暖起来。

在肖战的悉心照料下，苏雅不但站了起来，还是一匹良驹。不过，它只愿意让肖战骑它，别人只要一靠近它，它就会老实不客气地尥蹶子，只有肖战走近，苏雅才会温顺地低下头，让肖战抚摸它的鬃毛。

肖战和苏雅成了形影不离的朋友，他骑着心爱的小白马度过了几个春秋，从稚嫩的少年逐渐长成了一个清俊挺拔的青年。

肖战舍不得给小马带上马鞍和缰绳，觉得这样妨碍马的自由生长，只给它钉了马蹄铁，用以保护苏雅娇嫩的脚掌。

有一天，族里丢了几只羊。

天乾基本上都去防卫或者打猎了，肖战和其他几个青年便去附近的山谷里找丢失的牲畜。

肖战带上了苏雅一起去，这几个青年都是留守的地坤或者年纪偏小的中庸，肖战在里面年龄最大，同伴中有胆怯的，肖战就一边走一边宽慰他们，这附近没什么草场，羊跑不了多远，我们带着马，人又这么多，不会有什么猛兽出来的。肖战还大方地让大家抚摸他心爱的小白马，给他们讲自己和这匹马相处的故事。

大家看肖战性格善良温和，都很愿意跟着他走，争先恐后往他身边挤，唤他“小战哥哥”，夸他厉害，以后肯定能带龄好全族。肖战听了只是有些不好意思地笑笑，提醒大家小心脚下，注意安全。

因为其他人都是步行，肖战自然也不会骑马，还请大家把拿不动的东西都放在苏雅的背上，减轻一些负担。

苏雅长得很健硕，驮这么点东西根本不是问题，它发出愉悦的嘶鸣，对肖战带它出来感到很开心。

走着走着，肖战突然停下了脚步。

这山谷未免太安静了。

他屏住呼吸，右耳仔细听了听四周的动静，转过身，表情凝重，他强作镇定，把同伴往回推，压低声音喊道：“快跑！”

几个伙伴看肖战这么反常，顿时也顾不得害怕了，扭头就往回跑，还没跑出几步，原本一片死寂的山谷立即充满了纷乱的马蹄声和喊杀声，几名剽悍的天乾骑着高头大马从山谷的各个方向扬尘而来，空气中立刻充满了各种霸道的信香。

“是老狼的人！”有同伴认出了这些骑兵的身份，这个名号一传出来一下子就跟引爆了定时炸弹似的，惊慌不已的大伙一下子逃散了，只恨爹娘少给自己生了两条腿！

老狼的本名叫薛鉴，因为其性格如贪狼，残忍嗜杀，多谋贪婪才得此浑名，他还有个双胞胎妹妹薛鑫，浑名老鹰，犀利睿智，狠辣果敢，鹰狼联手，两兄妹把自己的族群治理得铁桶一般，在解决了周边的几个小部族后一跃成为这片土地的霸主，对肖战所在的这块风水宝地更是虎视眈眈，经常有意无意惹是生非，不仅劫抢物资，还掠夺人口，特别是模样漂亮的年轻地坤。

肖战奋力地奔跑着，他圆睁着双眼，木然地注视着眼前恐怖的情景，空气中弥漫着天乾各种攻击性的信香，逼得他双腿发软，头昏脑胀，他看见不远处，自己的同伴跌倒在地，被敌人铐上锁链装进麻袋，有同伴试图逃跑，被残忍地打昏过去。他此刻已经顾不上害怕了，翻身骑上小马，忍痛喊了一声，“苏雅，快跑！”

苏雅也知道情势紧迫，迈开健壮的四肢矫健地跃起，跨过层层林立的石壁，在狭窄的山谷里飞速穿行，眼看前方看到光了，肖战皱紧了眉，拍了拍苏雅，聚精会神准备临门一跳时，猝不及防被一条套马索勒住，肖战只觉得脖颈一疼，随即就是血肉之躯重重砸在地上的那种剧痛，那条毒蛇似的绳索迅速收紧，倒拖着他离希望的出口越来越远。

肖战死死地攥着绳套，双脚使劲踢蹬着地面，他被勒得几乎窒息，视线模糊成一片云雾，他望着朝自己飞奔而来的小马，挣扎着用尽全身的力气喊道：“苏雅——快跑！——”

苏雅哀叫着，奋力地朝自己的主人奔来，肖战还想阻拦，山谷两边新扔出更多的绳索将他死死套住，挣扎中，肖战的后脑撞上一个硬物，黑暗如潮水般迅速将他裹挟，沉没。

“小战哥哥？”

“小战哥哥？”

“呜……小战哥哥会不会死……”

“嗯……？”

薄薄一层眼皮似有千斤重，肖战费了半天力气，才将双眼扯开一条细缝。

好疼，好累……

“小战哥哥！小战哥哥醒了！”眼前出现几个模糊而熟悉的身影，有人用衣袖似的布料，小心翼翼地替他擦脸。

四周的环境很颠簸，肖战的耳朵贴着地面，听见了马车的车轮轱辘声。

这是哪里……

肖战动了动手指，闷哼一声，撑着地面想要起身，一旁的人赶紧扶了他一把，让他倚着坐起来。

“咳，咳！”身体的伤痛还未消退，肖战咳了几声，歪着头，一手搭在腹部，疲惫地喘息着。

“小战哥哥，你还好吗？”

肖战睁开眼睛，目光所及是一起出来的几个同伴，肖战仔细看了看，在场的这几个皆是地坤，身上都带了伤，套着颈链和脚镣。

肖战看向自己的脚踝，果然不出所料，一条粗重的锁链从车厢的地板上发源，另一端扣在肖战的双足上。

肖战摸了摸，脖颈上也有一副镣铐，将几个地坤连成了一条绳上的蚂蚱。

“我没事。”肖战轻轻摇摇头，虚弱地问：“我们怎么会在这……”

几个伙伴面面相觑，神情哀伤，其中一个略微懂事点的说：“我醒来时……便是在这里。我听不太懂他们的语言，好像是说……要把我们运到哪儿去……”

“啊？那我们……还能回家吗？……”年纪最小的伙伴语气里带了哭腔。

“谁知道呢，我们这些能生育的地坤，到哪都能卖个好价钱。”一名同伴用凄惨的语调自嘲道。

“小战哥哥，我不想被卖掉，怎么办啊呜呜呜……”最小的伙伴扑到肖战怀里，吓得哭起来。

“没事的，没事的……”肖战轻轻拍着怀里的伙伴，如同在安抚一匹受惊的小马。他自己也明白，再多的担心和宽慰也是徒劳，前途未卜，面对未知的将来，他的心里也很害怕。

车厢内陷入了无边的寂静。

每当人开始恐惧的时候，心里各种不详的预感都会涌上心头，进一步加深恐惧的程度，人就开始杞人忧天，自己吓自己。

几个伙伴蜷在一起，抽抽搭搭地说起自己年幼时从长辈口中听来的故事，无一例外都是关于地坤被卖掉之后的惨状，好的是囚禁起来生儿育女，坏的是断肢灌药卖进窑子，平日里各种骇人听闻的传言全一股脑抖擞出来了，肖战搂了这个哄了那个，终于闹腾得车厢被人狠狠踢了一脚，一个大汉凶神恶煞地从小窗往里望，恶狠狠地看着惊恐的四个地坤：“闹什么闹！都他娘的给老子安静点！”

几个伙伴吓得都不敢说话，瑟缩着蜷到肖战身边，不约而同地向这位年龄最大，最妥帖的哥哥寻求依赖，肖战揽过他们，温言软语地唱起一支小曲，几人挤在一块蜷缩着睡了。

肖战卧在冰冷的车厢地板上，右耳听着外面的动静。除去车轱辘声和纷乱的马蹄声，还有风掠过岩壁的声音。他们应该是走到了山谷深处。

不知道苏雅怎么样了。肖战望着那一扇小窗外幽暗的星空，又累又困的身体终于支撑不住，慢慢进入了梦乡。

“快起来！骚货！”

一脚招呼在肖战的身上，睡梦中的青年发出一声痛呼。

几个身材健壮的大汉粗鲁地拽住颈链，将肖战和几个同伴拖出了狭小阴暗的车厢。

四个人在锁链的牵引下排成一队，被带着走进了一处陌生的营地。

肖战排在第一个，一仰头看见营门前竖着的旗帜，暗叫不妙。

是一面正中绘着猎鹰的血色旗帜，在猎鹰的四周环绕着一圈狼纹。

是“老狼”薛鉴的妹妹——“老鹰”薛鑫的营地！

沿途都站着威风凛凛的守卫，手中皆执兵器，寒光直闪。偌大一个营地戒备森严，竟无一丝杂音。

肖战的双眼中闪过一丝忧惧：这个薛鑫绝对是个狠角色！

“我们要被带去哪里……？”一个同伴怯怯地问。

“我也不知道，随机应变吧。”肖战压低声音说。

肖战等人被牵着带进一间最大的毡房，一个戴着狼骨面具的女子正坐在主位上和诸将宴饮，见肖战等人进来，在座的不少天乾皆露出贪婪而向往的神色，又碍于主位还在不好当面表露。已经有个别管不住自己的率先释放了信香。

押送的人粗鲁地一人一脚，将几个畏惧的地坤踢倒在地。几个伙伴缩在一起，紧紧地抱住彼此，惊慌地望着四周。

肖战下意识地张开双臂，将那几个比他小的孩子挡在身后。他心里很害怕，双腿不住地发抖，可是他是这群青年里年龄最大的，也是族长的儿子，他必须做出首领该有的样子，保护自己的子民。

女子举着酒杯，一手随意地撑着下巴，目光在肖战的脸上停留了一会，问了一句，旁边的大汉答了，肖战听不懂他们的语言，但他知道，情况不妙。

一个侍女模样的女子端了一张湿毛巾上来，仔仔细细地替肖战擦净了脸。肖战奋力地挣扎着，被两个大汉狠狠地踢了一脚，扭了双手，跪在地上不能动弹。

薛鑫端详一番，极其满意地点点头，指着肖战说了句什么，拍了拍手，猎鹰似的眼睛闪着锐利的光芒——是捕食者发现猎物的那种兴奋和狂喜。

一个满头银发的老婆子蹒跚着步子，从幕后走上前来，听完薛鑫的吩咐，老婆子看了看肖战，目光中似是有些不忍，她挪着步子走到肖战跟前，伸出枯瘦的手，慈祥地抚着肖战的脸颊，说道：“孩子，你受苦了。”

“？”肖战十分惊讶，他不记得自己曾经认识这样一位老人，但是老婆婆善良的关怀让他放松了戒备，他怔怔地望着爱抚他的老人，好看的双唇颤抖着，这是他这些时日第一次被这样温柔对待，一时感动得红了眼眶。

“不要！肖战！小心啊！”身后的伙伴歇斯底里的叫喊让肖战猛然惊醒，灵敏的右耳迅速捕捉到了一丝可怖的声音——

肖战的双目惊恐地睁大，可烧红的烙铁抢先他的反应一步，代替了那只慈祥的手掌，狠狠地按在他的左脸上！

“啊——”皮肉烧焦的脆响声清晰地传进肖战的右耳，他哭喊着试图挣脱，双脚使劲地踢蹬，偏偏那老婆子手劲极大，那枚滚烫的烙铁死死地贴在他的脸上不放，直到那块原本细腻白皙的肌肤被彻底烫得焦烂，永远留下一块丑陋的黑疤。

老婆子拿开烙铁，肖战重重地摔在地上，他捂着剧痛的左脸，那个老婆子恭敬地让开，薛鑫嚣张地一步步向他逼近……他终于又昏死过去。

肖战醒来时，已经被安置在了一张卧榻上。

伴随清醒而来的是剧烈的疼痛，左脸火辣辣得疼，只要他嘴巴一动，脸颊上那块肉就撕裂一般得剧痛。

浑身上下都好疼……

肖战刚想摸摸自己脸上的伤，一抬手，手腕处立刻传来一阵凉意——

他的双手各带了一枚花纹精美的赤金手镯，一条二指宽的金链将两只手镯连在一起，使它们发挥手铐的作用。

肖战惊愕地微抬起头，右脸颊立刻觉出金属链条滑过的触感，他颤抖着手，去摸自己的右脸颊。

他摸到一条链状物，拈起来一看，是一条精致的细金链。

顺着细链往一边摸，是一只耳钉；往另一边摸，是一只坚硬的环状物。

肖战惊恐万分地左看右看，发现榻上不远处似是故意地放着一面金镜，肖战竭力伸出手，勾过那面镜子，闭了闭眼，鼓起勇气看向镜中的自己。

原本白皙干净的面容现在区别仿佛成了阴阳两极：一只黑色的猎鹰从左耳耳侧一直横贯到脸颊的侧面，在右鼻翼钉了一只鼻环，金色的链子一只连到右耳垂，在那里钉了一枚亮晶晶的宝石耳钉。

“喜欢吗？”一个女子的声音银铃似的响起。

肖战惊惧地往卧榻的里侧缩了缩，满身的锁链发出窸窸窣窣的响声。

薛鑫慢慢走过来，随意坐在榻边，不等肖战回答，又问：“那匹马是你的？真是匹烈马！”

苏雅！

肖战顾不得自己，焦急地喊道：“那是我的马！你把它怎么样了！”

“放心，我薛某一向爱才，对于这匹忠心的小马，我是不会把它怎么样的。”薛鑫玩着自己脸侧一绺微卷褐发，“我倒是比较想知道——”她突然转过身，咄咄逼人地爬上床榻，正如肉食动物捕食前潜伏蓄势的动作，伸出涂着血红蔻丹的手指，捏住肖战精致的脸颊，轻轻掰过肖战被烙伤的左脸，玩味地欣赏着那只振翅飞翔的猎鹰，极其无意似的，散发出危险的罂粟信息素。

“不知道这匹马的主人，骑起来是不是一样的让人愉悦？”

“不要……滚开！……”

肖战上半身瘫在地上，屈辱的泪水大滴大滴地砸在花纹华美的地毯上，天乾的有力的手掌钳住他的腰肢，一手牵着他脖颈上的锁链，仿佛在勒练一匹不愿被驯服的骏马，骑在他身上疯狂地索取，粗暴挺进生殖腔的孽根一下一下地捣弄着，给那处未经人事的小穴留下永久占有的标记。

肖战呜咽着，锁链晃动的哗哗声在耳边清晰地响起，他咬着唇，强迫自己不要哭出声音，泪水却止不住地流。他开始怀恋记忆中温暖的篝火，母亲会把他搂在怀里，给他讲各种草原上有意思的传说，苏雅站在他身边，时不时亲昵地碰碰他的脸颊……

肖战不知道自己被骑着插干了多久，他望着帐外一丝天空的缝隙，漆黑的夜晚已经逐渐揭开了它的幕布，天边开始微微泛出鱼肚白的颜色。

黎明就要来临了。

被蹂躏了一夜的肖战身子一软，脱力地昏了过去。

肖战被关在薛鑫的毡房内，白天做一些织毛毡此类的轻活，晚上就被摁在榻上骑干。

薛鑫是极爱以贵重的珠宝装饰她喜爱的美人的，几乎每一次临幸过后，肖战身上都要多一件新打的首饰。从耳环，鼻环，手镯，脚镯，再到后来的乳夹，乳针，乳环，甚至还有两颗漂亮的锁骨钉，是两颗上好的猫眼石，一左一右地钉在形状优美的锁骨上，挂着细链和流苏，与乳环连成一副金瀑似的淫靡风景。

肖战不堪玷辱，也试过带着苏雅偷偷逃跑，可是还没跑出营门就被抓了回来。

薛鑫装得暴怒实则觉得很爽。她就喜欢玩这种欲擒故纵的游戏，好给她变本加厉摧残自己猎物的理由。

肖战结结实实地挨了一顿鞭子，被抽得活活昏死过去，还觉得不解气的薛鑫决定给他个教训，用两枚金制的长钉敲穿了肖战的脚踝骨，脚镯可以直接固定在长钉外露的部分，让他从此行走不便，再也没办法逃跑。

当然，肖战被关进了那间铺满稻草的毡房，一根锁链将他连在最粗的那根基柱上，薛鑫泄愤似的蹂躏他，弄出的动静扇得稻草满屋都是。

稻草堆里往往只露出一只遍布青紫的掐痕的手，猛地攥住一把稻草，随即又无力地松开。

如果从毡房的门口悄悄往里看一眼，便能看见一双修长的腿徒劳地踢腾着稻草，随着两人剧烈的动作，那双小脚挣扎的幅度渐渐虚弱下去，纤细的脚踝被毫不怜惜地拉起，放到肩膀上架住……

薛鑫并没有打算伤害那匹小马，反而故意放它出来，让它偷偷去关押肖战的毡房。她清楚地知道，留着苏雅的性命，有助于让肖战屈服，死心塌地地留在这生儿育女。

肖战就在这间毡房里大了肚子，随着稻草一天天被运出去，他的肚子也隆起得越来越高……

肖战身子猛然一坠，从回忆中清醒过来。

窗边已经空无一物，苏雅不知什么时候被带走了。

肖战揉了揉酸痛的脖颈，意识到自己靠在墙上睡着了。

肖战叹了口气，慢慢扶着墙坐下来，手指覆上臃肿的肚腹。隆起的小腹随着他的呼吸有规律地起起伏伏，阵痛比早上又剧烈了些。

他就要为人父母了。

肖战眼睛一酸，不知怎么的，啪嗒一声，一滴泪划过嘴角的那颗小痣，滴在大大的肚子上。

当天半夜，被剧痛惊醒的肖战迎来了人生第一次分娩。

他双腿大张，一头黑发被汗水泡得湿透，肖战撕心裂肺地喊叫着，挣得锁链哗哗作响。

折腾了大半夜，孩子勉勉强强看见了头顶，羊水却差不多快流干了。

“这孩子，怕是难产啊！”乳医急得直抹汗，他可惹不起薛鑫，要是肖战的孩子下不来，多半他的人头就得下来了！

“阿娘……阿爹……”肖战颤抖着干涸出一层白皮的唇，他已经疼得有些意识不清，因精疲力尽而失焦的眼神空洞地望着窗外，无助而虚弱地呼唤起自己的亲人，“小战疼……小战疼……”

“小战不怕！阿娘在这，阿娘在这……”幻象中的母亲疼惜地抚摸他的脸颊，握住他的手，手心的温度传给他生命的力量。

“阿娘，小战要回家……小战……不要生孩子……”肖战痴痴地望着并不存在的母亲，眼角滑下一滴泪。

“这孩子没法生啊！”乳医急得满头大汗。

“咴——咴——”

“这畜生怎么跑出来了！回去！”

苏雅？

肖战的意识清醒了些，他疲惫不堪地仰起头，想要再摸摸自己心爱的小马，嘶哑的喉咙却发不出任何声音。

“回去！回去！”

几个人拿了鞭子驱赶苏雅，苏雅却一反常态地扬起前蹄，它不断地绕着圈跑，不时看一眼帐中的肖战，发出恳求的嘶鸣声。

薛鑫若有所悟，托腮沉思了一会，下令阻拦道：“等等！我好像明白了它的意思。”

奄奄一息的肖战被小心的固定在苏雅坚实的脊背上，苏雅不知疲倦地跑着，跳着，一圈又一圈，用颠簸的方式帮助肖战分娩。

折腾了整整一夜，等天边再次放出微亮的时候，肖战终于产下了一个男婴。

薛鑫抱着啼哭不止的男婴，告诉累得不成样子的肖战：只要他愿意留在这里，老老实实生儿育女，孩子就是他的。

肖战瘫软在稻草堆上，昏昏沉沉地只听见孩子的哭声，孩子朝他哇哇地伸着小手，等着他哺喂。毕竟是从他身上掉下的肉，哭得他心都要疼碎了，他顾不了那么多，一个劲地点头，发了疯似的接过孩子，把孩子搂到胸前，给他喂奶。

孩子取名琑儿，为了报答苏雅，肖战让孩子拜了苏雅做干妈。肖战是男坤，奶水并不充足，苏雅找到心仪的配偶后，就让琑儿喝它的奶。

鉴于苏雅救了肖战和琑儿的命，薛鑫决定举办一个典礼，表彰一下这匹立了大功的白马。

自然，和肖战一样，这匹小白马也被装饰得光彩照人，身上挂满了珍宝珠翠，辔头和鞍鞯皆是金玉为底宝石为妆，就连马蹄铁都是纯金制成的。

在旁人看来，这是一个低贱的地坤无上的荣耀。但是肖战并不喜欢这样。

他是被掳来的，是遭人强迫之后生下孩子，迫于无奈留在这里生儿育女，身上这些金光闪闪价值连城的珠宝，对他来说就是束缚自由的镣铐。他雌伏人下无法反抗，只能任由这些金灿灿的锁链挂在他身上，那根横在右脸上的细链变得更加精美，还挂了一枚水晶制成的小坠子，代表奖赏他生下了一个孩子。

肖战悄悄地走到苏雅身边，取下遮面的头巾，怜爱地抚着这匹从小伴着自己长大的小白马，轻声安慰着它，双手一件一件地把小马身上那些金光乱闪的配饰摘下来，只留下马鬃上一溜开得正好的“舒彻里伊尔哈”（注：满语，意思是紫罗兰花）。

苏雅似是明白了肖战的用意，摆脱束缚的它发出欢快的嘶鸣声，亲昵地蹭了蹭肖战的脸颊，体贴地替他舔舐左脸的烙印，好像这样，这个焦黑的印记就能淡下去。

“苏雅，好孩子。”肖战感动地抱着小马，把脸贴在苏雅的脸颊上，马鬃里鲜艳的花朵散发出草木特有的清香，和着苏雅身上熟悉的亲近气息，肖战格外放松，就这样搂着自己的小马，依偎着这个从小相伴的朋友，不知不觉陷入了梦乡。

薛鑫找到肖战时，肖战正抱着他的小马睡得正香。

苏雅被薛鑫等人的动静惊醒了，它警惕地嘶鸣起来，唤醒了沉睡的少年。

薛鑫看了看被弃置一旁的那些金光闪闪的首饰，又看了看马鬃上一绺娇艳的鲜花，怒极反笑，把玩着手中二指宽的马鞭，看向搂着小马神情惊惧的肖战：“你喜欢花？”

肖战瑟缩着护住苏雅，惊恐地向后退，央求薛鑫不要伤害他的小马，他愿意一人承受处罚。

最后，当着这匹小白马的面——肖战被摁在刑架上，因强忍疼痛而溢出的泪水一滴一滴地打在地面上，砸出一片水渍。随着墨针刺入娇嫩的皮肉，一朵朵鲜艳的花朵簇拥着一只猎鹰娇美地绽放着，沿着后腰流畅漂亮的腰线一直延伸到腿根。

苏雅痛苦地哀叫着，时不时轻轻碰碰肖战的脸颊，用自己的方式安慰遭难的主人。

刺青整整花了一个下午，疼得几欲昏厥的肖战挂着满身沉重的金饰，被薛鑫裹了一条毯子抱进毡房，按在床上往死里蹂躏了一夜。

没过多久，肖战的小腹又隆起了一个显眼的弧度。这个可怜的男孩抚着隆起的肚子，把脸埋进小马浓密的毛发里，眼泪打湿了苏雅漂亮的马鬃。

肖战和其他几个地坤围着篝火坐在一起，正在忙着手头的活计，天热编草席，天冷织毛毡。

这几个年轻的地坤都带着金饰，大半已经生养过，脸上挂着亮闪闪的坠子，在明亮的火光下熠熠生辉。

肖战每织一段就会下意识地把面纱往上拉一拉，好遮住脸上那个丑陋的痕迹。也不单单是他有这种动作，这些被抓来的地坤身上明显都位置大多都留有烙印，一旦逃跑就能轻而易举地被抓回来。

肖战看着手里精美绝伦的毛毡——他的织工一向很好，搓了搓酸痛的手，抚抚隆起的肚子，把发冷的双手在火上烤了烤。

等双手都暖烘烘的，肖战抬起头看看天色，还早，不到回房的时候。估摸着被牵回去还有一会，又拿起织了大半的毛毡继续开工。

这条毛毡是织给琑儿的，针脚很厚实，掂着重量就知道很暖和。更重要的是，肖战把自己的故事织进了毛毡，还包括那只从小相伴他长大的小马。

琑儿带着苏雅出去玩了，苏雅能找水源，性情机敏，可以保护琑儿的安全。琑儿也真敬重这匹母马，一直“干娘”“干娘”地唤。

“阿爹——”

琑儿？

肖战把面纱取下一角，向儿子招了招手：“琑儿，这里！”

“阿爹！”琑儿扑到肖战怀里，肖战揽过他看了又看，拍拍琑儿身上的尘土，又看看苏雅，关切道：“怎么回来这么早？”

“阿爹！”琑儿压低了声音，附在肖战耳边说道：“我和干娘一起玩的时候，干娘突然一直拽着我往悬崖边上走，我就看见悬崖下面走过一队人马，他们的旗帜很像阿爹说过的那个，就是——”

琑儿正为难怎么表述，一眼看见肖战织的毛毡，眼前一亮，指着毛毡上绣的肖战以前的族徽兴奋道：“就是这个！”

！

是阿爹……阿娘……！？

肖战差点跳起来，一把把琑儿揽到怀里，焦急地问：“你阿娘知道不？”

琑儿摇摇头，“我怕是阿爹说的那个，就先来告诉阿爹了。”孩子抠抠头皮，又补充一句：“他们看起来像是要迁走了。”

迁走？

肖战强作镇定，拍了拍琑儿，温言道：“好孩子，阿爹知道了。”又叮嘱道：“千万不要告诉你阿娘！”

“噢，知道啦！”琑儿似懂非懂地点点头，跟着苏雅去玩了。

肖战装作若无其事地继续织着毛毡，眼神却一直死死盯着那个熟悉无比的纹样，终于一个不小心，织针戳破了手，涌出的鲜血滴在毛毡上，把那枚族徽染成了血红色。

肖战愣愣地望着那片血渍，突然把那条毛毡拥到怀里，低声啜泣起来。

想必是认定这里已经不再安全，他的母族就要从他们世代定居的地方迁走了！

他多想再见一见自己的亲人啊！哪怕只是远远看一眼也好！可是这一带都是薛鑫的势力范围，一旦薛鑫知道了，肯定会出动铁骑大肆劫掠的，他又怎么能当这个引狼入室的坏人呢？

“上次抓的那几个地坤，啧啧啧，真能下崽，下次再多抓几个来！”

逃跑？别说把这满身的链子挣开，就凭他脸上的烙印和身上的刺青，连营门口都跑不出去。

更何况，他马上就是两个孩子的父亲了，他自年少便离了父母，知晓其中苦痛，又怎么忍心抛下年幼的孩子呢？

就连苏雅，也已经有了很多小马了。

肖母突然勒马，抬头望着两旁空荡荡的山壁。

“夫人，怎么了？”肖父刹住马头，关切地问。

“没什么。”肖母神色酸楚，眨了眨湿润的眼睛，“我只是觉得……小战还活着。”

“夫人，节哀吧。”肖父骑马到肖母身边，把悲痛的妻子搂到身边，使劲皱了皱已有些花白的眉头，终是狠下心道：“已经这么多年了……小战……早就不在了。”

“还有那匹小马……这孩子……”肖母伏在丈夫肩上，抹起泪来。

“阿爹，阿娘！怎么了？”一个模样有七八分形似肖战的少年勒住马头。

“没事，你娘想起了你兄长……”肖父轻轻摇摇头，把伤心欲绝的肖母扶好，看向前方出口透出的亮光，下令道：“我们继续走吧。”

“所有人保持警惕！“老鹰”可能就在这附近！”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我的挚友画手陌子真的是日战战的一把好手，感谢这位大佬提供了这个绝妙的脑洞并且想出了苏雅这个“引火柴”的名字，因为这匹小马是战战一系列事情的导火索。  
> 在线吹爆神仙。  
> 战战生孩子是参考了一个抗日神剧里面用驴颠生孩子的剧情，剧情需要，请勿模仿！！这违反很多临床规定，会死人的！！千万不要模仿！  
> 结尾是大家都认为战战已经死了，他的父母已经有了新的孩子。那声呼唤是开放性结尾，既是肖父提醒大家小心，这个族群就这么迁走了，也可以想象后续剧情，也许老谋深算的薛鑫已经埋伏好了？  
> 反正战战最惨就对了。


End file.
